An Intimate Bond
by TheAmazingPurpleNinja
Summary: How a thousand year old curse changes Hermione's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

An intimate Bond

Draco/Hermione. Set in seventh year. Harry and the DA had succeeded in defeating voldemort in fifth year.

Okay so this is my second fanfic story that I've posted and it's actually just as nerve racking as the first time. I am going to continue Hermione's Admirer but since it's been so long I thought I need a fresh start to get me going again. I haven't had much time or opportunity to write recently, mainly due to the fact that my laptop has been slowly withering away and dying so I'm having to use my mum's. Classy, I know. Anyway, I'm hoping to update regularly this time as I'm currently reading 'Fangirl' which has re-inspired me to write fanfiction. I highly recommend this book if you haven't already read it. Without further a do, here's my newest Harry Potter fanfiction story. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer

The characters and world used in this fanfic belong solely to the amazing JK Rowling.

Today is my birthday. There have been multiple times in my life where I was certain I'd never reach 18. Or even live to see the next day. This is one prime example of how far the three of us had come since 1st year. The three, of course, being Harry, Ron and I. Speaking of my sneaky and cunning best friends, they're currently grinning from ear to ear as they'd just succeeded in keeping a terrible, horrifying secret from me…a surprise party. Not to sound ungrateful, I love them both for putting this much effort into celebrating my birthday, I'm just not a lover of social gatherings. Especially a surprise one! At least if I know I'm going to a party I can spend the previous day stressing over what I'm going to wear and preparing myself. That I could almost deal with (as long as I didn't have to stay long). However, the immense pride in the boys' eyes quickly changed the expression on my face from shock to fake joy. After plastering an appreciative smile on my face I ran and hugged two of the most important people in my life. After all, they really did mean well and it's not like I'd told them of my social anxiety.

"I can't believe it, this is amazing! How did you manage to keep it a secret from me?" I asked, stepping back from their warm embrace. Ron chuckled and they shared a knowing look.

"You've been too preoccupied with class to notice that anything was going on. We could have had a full blown conversation about it right in front you and you still wouldn't of had an inkling." Harry explained, winking to show he was joking. I blushed.

"Gosh, have I really been that bad? Maybe I do need a night off. This is perfect, thank you both so much." I said before turning at a tap on my shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" a familiar voice squealed before pulling me into a gentle hug.

"Aww thank you Ginny, it is a happy one at that."

I spent another ten minutes being hugged and greeted until I retreated to my dorm to get changed. And have a very hot shower. Within twenty minutes I had calmed my nerves with the boiling hot water and changed into a simple yet elegant black and white dress with matching ballet flats. I hardly wore make up and doubted anything would disguise my tired eyes tonight. So I quickly tamed my hair into soft curls and added a pair of diamond studded earrings. I never really dress up so this was pretty much the only nice outfit I owned. Sighing, I decided this would have to do and made my way back down to the common room.

The party was in full swing. Music was magically playing from the walls and a miniature dance floor had been created by pushing all of the furniture against the walls. A table of muggle party food has been laid nicely in the corner of the room and a massive fridge had been bought in to store drinks. Suddenly I felt parched so I dodged the clumsy dancers and made my way to Neville who was standing guard.

"Hey, you look great!" he said as I approached him. I smiled and my cheeks blushed slightly.

"Oh… thanks Neville. So what's there to drink?" I asked, desperately changing to subject. Neville pulled open the heavy door which showed a wide selection of beverages. Some alcoholic… Neville noticed the expression on my face and quickly explained.

"Oh don't worry! The fridge has been spelled to only release the alcoholic choices to over 18s. Haha, that's you now I guess! What are you feeling up to?"

"Um… I think I'll stick to a butterbeer but thanks." I quickly replied. I'd only tried alcohol twice, both times being at sleepover parties I'd had with in the summer with my friends back home. My parents were supervising us and no one was allowed to get too drunk. This felt different though. Neville handed me a plastic up of butterbeer and I felt a hand pull my elbow.

"Come on birthday girl, let's dance!" Ginny shouted over the music and laughter. I swallowed and gestured to my drink, hoping it would get me out of this situation. She rolled her eyes.

"Just give it Neville to hold, you don't mind do you?" she asked him. He smiled and shook his head. Ginny beamed and took the cup from me and placed it in his hand. That was it then, I was going to have to dance in front of all of these people. Merlin, I would give anything for a cup of tea and a book right now. The music changed to a fast-paced, cheery song and I shuffled from foot to foot, trying to fit in with the other dancers around me. Ginny was in her element. She was waving her hands around and popping her hip to the beat. I close my eyes and tried to imagine I was back home, dancing alone in my room. I relaxed a little bit but soon bumped into someone due to my lack of sight. I sighed.

"I'll be right back!" I shouted in Ginny's ear before marching right back up to Neville who was still standing by the fridge.

"Three shots of vodka please!" I asked. He looked surprised but poured them out anyway and handed them to me. I walked away a little and downed them all when no one was looking. The warm confidence spread from me, making my fingertips tingle. I smiled and set the three empty glasses down on a nearby table. The heat was burning my chest and I felt a bit lightheaded. I was a light weight and I knew the alcohol was starting to take effect. I rushed back to Ginny to see she was surrounded by boys in her year. I smiled and decided to leave her; I knew she was having fun. Ginny wasn't a slut but she did enjoy attention from the opposite sex. After turning I noticed a pair of unfamiliar intense brown eyes staring at me. Woah. I couldn't see much of the person behind them but I could tell it was a male. A group of people walked across my view and I lost sight of whoever it was. I stood on my tip toes and stretched to find the mystery person with no luck. I frowned and glanced towards the fridge. Neville was no wear to be seen so I rushed over and poured myself a vodka and coke. This way no one would know I was drinking alcohol.

I found an empty chair and plonked down onto it. My drink tasted surprisingly strong. I'd never made one myself or seen others doing it so obviously I'd misjudged the ratio of coke to vodka. I knew I'd probably regret it but I felt like alcohol was the only thing that would get me through the night. I took a deep breath and downed half the glass. It burnt my throat but I could feel myself relaxing even more. A shadow loomed over me.

"Hey Mione, having a good time?" Ron asked, slumping down into the arm of the chair. I smiled up at him.

"Yes, this is great. You two know how to through a good party." I replied. The words felt weird in my mouth and my sight was getting a little hazy. Maybe I was overtired.

"Aha thanks. Did you notice the weird food we got? I have no idea what most of it is but it's damn tasty." He said before putting a whole sausage roll in his mouth. I laughed, almost too loudly.

"You're childhood was so deprived if you've never had a sausage roll." I joked, knowing he'd never had muggle food growing up. He nodded.

"You always have these at parties? You realise this means you have to invite me to every single muggle party you go to from now on." He said with his mouthful. I laughed again.

"Deal. Hey, do we have a new student or something?" I asked, suddenly remembering the creepy guy. Ron look confused for a moment then shook his head.

"Uh no, I haven't heard of any. Why?" he asked. I shrugged.

"No real reason, just thought I saw someone here that I didn't recognise. I must've been mistaken." I mumbled before downing the rest of my drink. It seemed stronger than the first half and I grimaced. I noticed Ron look at me with interest.

"Hermione Jean Granger… was that alcohol?" he asked with an amused yet bewildered expression. I blushed, partly from the vodka and partly cause I'd been caught. I looked up at him with what I hoped was an innocent expression.

"Uh.. no… what?... it was just coke…" I stammered and instantly knew you didn't believe me.

"Yeah sure, pull the other one. Well okay just don't over do it, I'm not so desperate to see a drunk Hermione. I'd imagine she'd nag even more than the sober version." He said with a wink before standing and walking off. I blew out a breath I'd been holding and put my head in my hands. What was I doing? However, I couldn't ignore the fact that I was actually starting to enjoy myself. The music was just the right volume and was inviting me to dance. I spotted Ginny dancing by herself in the middle of the floor. I padded over to the fridge, poured another glass (weaker this time) and downed it before setting down the empty cup and sauntering over to Ginny. I was confident and relaxed. This was perfect. The world was spinning around me as I started swaying to the beat but I enjoyed it and revelled in the feeling as the music took me over. At one point Ginny took my hands and we were dancing together, letting everything go. At some point Harry and Ron joined the circle and before I knew it, I'd been dancing for over an hour. I fanned myself and gestured to the others than I was getting a drink. I walked to the fridge in a not-so-straight line and managed to get another vodka and coke without spilling any. Walking over to the open window, I sat down and breathed in the fresh, crisp air. Although it was only September, it felt like winter was coming and I shivered as the wind blew a gust of chilly air over my bare arms. I drank the vodka to keep me warm and when I felt cool enough to dance again I stumbled onto my feet and turned to wear I'd left my friends. As I was scanning the crowd for them my eyes were trapped by the same stare as before. I sucked in a breath and started walking towards my stalker before I knew what I was doing. He turned and started walking away but I quickened my pace and reached him in the alcove by the common room entrance. He kept his back to me as I held onto his arm.

"Who are you and why do you keep staring at me?" I demanded, my words slurring. Merlin, was this what it felt like to be drunk? His shoulders tensed.

"Let go Granger," a chill went down my spine as I realised who that voice belonged to. I used my fury as strength to force his body around so it was facing me. Draco Malfoy. Except he was wearing Gryffindor robes and has magicked his hair longer and brown. His eyes were changed from the normal piercing grey to warm chocolate. I realised this was why I hadn't recognised him. My fuzzy brain for desperately trying to think of a reason our nemesis was at my birthday party in disguise.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here Malfoy? And how did you get in? I'll have to tell McGonagall to change the password and investigate who told you it." I managed to say even though my mouth felt like it was full and there was no room to move my tongue.

"Relax Granger, I snuck in with a bunch of other Gryffindors. I don't know your precious password." He snarled at me. I tried standing up defensively but realised I couldn't stand up properly as it is. He yanked his arm out of my grasp and the force upset my balance and my legs gave out beneath me. I braced myself for the impact on the floor but it never came. A pair of strong arms had caught me and was lifting me back into a standing position. I opened my eyes and found my saviour was in fact Malfoy. I was about to start shouting obscenities at him when I realised his eyes had returned to their normal colour and I felt compelled to look into them and never turn away. I shook my head and scrunched my eyes close. Damn alcohol. His hold on me dropped and I realised he hadn't let go as soon as I stood up. I raised an eyebrow.

"Draco Malfoy, why on earth did you just save me?" I enquired, swaying a little.

"You're welcome Granger. Merlin, can't you stand?" he said noticing my unstable stance. I smiled at his lack of understanding and stepped closer.

"I may have drunk a little," I said holding my thumb and index finger apart by about an inch. Big understatement but I think he understood me clearly enough. He actually laughed. As he did so I realised just how close I'd gotten and his scent filled my nostrils. It hazed my brain even more and I noticed he actually smelled…nice. Attractive even. WHAT? I tried to step back but he held me by my upper arms and forced me to look straight up at him.

"Maybe you should go to bed Granger," he said. His hair was slowly shrinking and fading back to white blonde. I giggled at the contrasting sight and he glanced at his reflection in the mirror on the other side of the entrance. He cursed under his breath as my eyes rolled over his chest which suddenly looked extremely comfortable. I stepped even closer so our feet were touching and laid my head on his upper torso.

"Granger? Fuck sake, it wasn't supposed to go like this…" but I was already fading into the safe and warm embrace of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

The characters and world in this story all belong solely to JK Rowling.

It was bright. Really bright. I managed to pull my heavy eyes apart and the blinding light shining in through the window hit me right in the face.

"Ugh…Lav pull the curtain please." I mumbled whilst pulling my sheet right up over my head. I waited for a reply and suddenly realised there wasn't any movement in the room. Confused, I sat up fast which earned me a major head rush. Oh Merlin my head was pounding. Confused and dizzy I searched the room with my eyes. No one was here… I'M LATE FOR CLASS! I jumped out of bed and ignored my disorientation. As I rushed around trying to make myself look presentable all I could think about was that I'd never been even a minute late to school in my entire life. I was never going to drink again. Ten minutes after I'd woken up I was racing down the stairs, doing my tie up as I went. However, as I stepped into the common room a sudden sense of realisation crashed down on me. It was Saturday… and the common room was full of Gryffindor's staring at me with confusion. How on earth had I forgotten what day it was? Turning in horror, I raced back up the stairs and slammed the door behind me.

Okay Hermione, just calm down and take a minute to figure stuff out. The most important thing was that I desperately needed a shower. It's not often I had the bathroom to myself so I grabbed some comfortable jeans and a tank top and padded across the bathroom to the ensuite. I turned to temperature of the water up to almost maximum and started trying to remember the previous night. I know it was my party and I know there was alcohol involved, the consequence of which was currently taking place between my eyes. The boiling water was helping that problem though. The thing was I have no idea how I got to my bed. Did I pass out? Or did Ginny help me up? To be honest, I couldn't remember anything past dancing and… a pair of eyes. Who did they belong to? I had some serious investigating to do. Suddenly, all I wanted to do was find my friends. I rushed through the rest of my shower and dressed as quickly as I could with the heavy feeling in my brain. Painkillers didn't seem like such a bad idea right now. Lunch had just started so it was obvious that Harry and Ron would be in the Great Hall.

I'd never really timed how long it took me to navigate down the moving stairs but I'm almost sure I'd beaten my record. It's surprising that I didn't fall over at any point. Taking a deep breath, I walked through the daunting double doors and saw my best friends sitting in our usual place. I could feel the eyes of my fellow house mates following me as I made my way down the aisle and slumped down in my seat.

"Morning Hermione…or should I say afternoon?" Harry said winking. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously though, what happened to you last night? You just suddenly disappeared." Ron asked with a masked look of hurt on his face. Oh no they'd gone through all that trouble for me and leaving suddenly must have seemed so ungrateful. But how could I respond when I didn't know the answer myself?

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Truthfully, I don't remember. I'm assuming I fell asleep or passed out and Ginny or someone took me to bed." I explained, putting a small amount of food onto my plate. I really didn't feel like eating but I'd missed breakfast so I knew I should.

"Ginny? How on earth would she of gotten you up the stairs if you were asleep? It's forbidden to use levitation on students or teachers and you know what Ginny's like." Harry said and I realised that he was in fact right. There's no way she could carry me and the boys obviously hadn't.

"Oh… I guess someone else must've found me or something. I truly am sorry though, I had such a great time last night. You're the best friends anyone could ask for." I said, hoping it would help my case. Although, I was surprised to find that I wasn't lying. I really did have a good time and that was something completely new to me at parties. There was something missing though, it didn't add up. I know I've forgotten something important but for the life of me I can't remember what. Maybe Neville will let me use his remembrall.

A chill went down my spine which told me someone was watching me. I craftily casted my eyes around the room and what I saw made yet another chill run through my body. Draco Malfoy was staring at me. I cast a glare in his direction and tried to turn my attention back to my food and the conversation around me.

"You up for it Hermione?" Ron turned to me and I blushed since I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Um, pardon?" Harry gave me a concerned look.

"You okay? You don't seem like yourself today." He asked, leaning in so only the three of us could hear. I smiled.

"Of course, I've just got a bit of a headache." I explained, trying not to look them in the eye. I sneaked another glance at Malfoy and found that he, thankfully, wasn't staring at me. I tried to look away before he caught me but for some reason it felt harder than it should be. He was on the Slytherin table, directly opposite to me but there was no one sitting in between us so I had a perfect view. Okay Hermione, you can look away any time now… please? Oh Merlin, what is wrong with me. I had just about mustered up enough will power to stop gawking at him when his silvery-grey eyes met mine. I gasped as a shiver went through me. However, this wasn't a cold, unpleasant chill. It was warm and soothing and made me feel safe. Okay, something was definitely wrong with me, the vodka was obviously still in my system and effecting how my brain was working. I realised our gazes were still locked and I wrenched my eyes away towards Ron and internally pleaded for my cheeks to cool down and regain a more natural colour.

"…and I reckon it will be a right laugh. So you gunna come?" Ron asked turning to me. I bit my lip when I realised I'd missed what they'd been talking about yet again because of a certain Slytherin. Well I couldn't ask them to repeat it again so I just smiled and nodded.

"Great! See you at 7 in the common room. I gotta go see McGonagall about my transfiguration grade so wish me luck." He said, standing up. I gave him a hug and my warmest smile.

"You don't need it but good luck. I hope you realise it's a good thing not bad." Ron had improved dramatically over the summer since it was the first time we were all allowed to do magic outside of school. I spent at least 2 weeks tutoring him in transfiguration and charms. It had paid off. He rolled his eyes, waved to Harry and rushed off.

"You have no idea what we were talking about, do you? " Harry asked me with a knowing smile. I blushed and sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just really not with it today." I said, pushing the rest of my food around on my plate.

"It's alright; we've all experienced the pain of hangovers. Some of the Gryffindors and Slytherins are having a private quidditch match to start up house rivalry. We got permission from Dumbledore this morning. Ron and I are playing but if you'd rather stay in and rest then it's no problem, it's not a big match or anything. Just a bit of fun." He explained. Oh… Slytherin. Great. I'd already told Ron I'd go even if I didn't know what I was consenting to. To be honest, I did enjoy watching quidditch (Playing it was something I'd never want to do) and I like supporting my friends so if I just hope that a certain Slytherin isn't there then it would be a good evening. My headache was fading as well so I'd hopefully be better by 7.

"No, I'd love to come. So we're meeting in the common room after dinner?" I asked, getting ready to stand up and get away from the hall as fast as possible. Harry nodded and we strolled out together. This should be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

The characters and world in this fan fiction story solely belong to JK Rowling.

The time of year was so annoying. You never know what to wear that will co-operate with the weather. It's wasn't quite cold enough for a coat yet you wouldn't want to go out in just a T-Shirt. I finally settled on black skinny jeans , a short sleeved purple top and my favourite grey, zip up hoodie. Dinner was uneventful, the boys discussed game plans and Ginny was busy getting ready for a date. She'd spent most of her time at my party with Cormac and he'd asked her to join him for a picnic by the lake tonight. So I'd spent my time eating with an anxious knot in my stomach. I was supposed to meet Harry and Ron downstairs in ten minutes so I rushed around the bathroom, pulling the fronts of my hair back and using Lav's lip-gloss. I had no idea why I suddenly felt the need to apply sticky stuff to my lips and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out. With a minute to spare I slipped on a pair of ankle boots and walked out the door.

Of course, the boys were five minutes late but we made it down to the stadium in time. Wishing them good luck, I hugged them and made my way to the stands. They were half full so it was easy to pick a seat that had a good view. The players started to take their places and I realised just how cold it was. My thin hoodie was doing next to nothing to protect me. Hugging myself, I noticed there were no platinum blonde players. A rush of something spread through me and I wasn't sure if it was relief or disappointment. It shouldn't matter, what do I care if he was playing? Gryffindor were going to win either way. The game started and brooms went flying all over the place in organised chaos. I tried to concentrate but the mix of me freezing my behind off and curiosity as to the location of a certain someone was seriously putting me off. About twenty minutes into the game I felt a familiar shiver run down my spine. My hands suddenly regained feeling and my hoodie felt like it was four times the thickness it really was. What was happening? Then I noticed something. Draco Malfoy was walking through the Gryffindor stands. I gasped and tried to look as relaxed as I could, focusing on the fact that Gryffindor just scored. Everyone stood up and cheered, waving their hands and jumping up and down. This made me lose sight of him and when the crowd settled he was nowhere to be seen. My heart felt like a bomb that was about to explode. I took a couple of deep breaths and returned to hugging myself. It felt like the coast was clear when a shadow loomed over me and a quiet voice spoke from behind.

"Cold, Granger?" I spun around in my seat and saw one smirking Malfoy. I glared at him.

"As a matter of fact I am, what's it to you?" I was struggling to keep up my cool composure and something was compelling me to get closer to him.

"I was just asking out of concern, wouldn't want you to get sick now would we?" he said with that trademark smile. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"First of all, since when do you call me Granger? Second of all, why on earth would you care about my health? You hate me and I hate you and let's not forget it." I said with not quite as much confidence as I'd like.

"Do you really?" he said with a wink before turning and strolling off. I gawked at his back in confusion until he descended down the stairs and I lost sight of him. What the fuck?


End file.
